Finding love
by Wind-Adept-Girl
Summary: My first story! Sheba is in love with Felix, but Felix doesn't love Sheba, slowly the two of them grow to each other, ShebaFelix love story!


Wind adept: Hi everybody, this is gonna be my first fic!  
  
Sheba: Make it great!  
  
Wind adept: I'll try ^_^  
  
It's gonna be about Felix and Sheba, those two make a lovely couple, don't you think?  
  
Sheba: ^_^ yes!  
  
+++++++  
  
"Felix! Look out!"  
  
A hungry evil Fennir jumped on a young man named Felix, on the same moment the Fennir was hit by a Wind slash, and a young girl came running towards Felix.  
  
"Felix! Are you alright!?"  
  
"Sheba", Felix stood up and looked at the girl, who wrapped her arms around him.  
  
The Fennir who was still not defeated came running towards Felix again, blood leaping out his jaws, growling, with fury in his eyes, Felix quickly casted a Ragnarok, the Fennir howled, and ran away back into the forest.  
  
Felix sighed and turned again to Sheba, "I didn't need your help", he snarl at her.  
  
"But Felix?", Sheba laid a hand on his shoulder, "I only wanted to.  
  
Felix shaked her hand of his shoulder, "I said: I didn't need your help, now go away!"  
  
Sheba stared blank at Felix, tears swelled up behind her eyes.  
  
Felix turned around and gazed at the ground, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be mean to you, but.I know that you are in love with me, but I don't feel the same way for you, I'm sorry".  
  
Tears stream down Sheba's face, a few days ago she confessed to Felix that she had a crush on him, after she told him her feelings for him, he had changed, they used to be best friend, but now..it was different, Felix had changed, he was acting mean to her, he has become a different person.  
  
Sheba stared at Felix while he walked away, his head bowed, she loved him so dearly, she felt depressed, cause her love would not be returned, tears stream down her face, while she dropped on the ground, she buried her face in her knees.  
  
A boy behind a tree looked at the crying girl on the ground, he walked towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sheba shock up and looked at the boy behind her. "Ivan? What, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ivan dropped himself also on the ground and sat next to Sheba, he wrapped an arm around her, "I heard you crying", he said.  
  
Sheba turned away from Ivan, "It's nothing, really".  
  
"Felix has to get used to your love for him", said Ivan, "I'm sure that he will return it to you someday".  
  
Sheba looked a bit angry at Ivan, "You were spying on us!?"  
  
"Um.well, I guess a bit", confessed Ivan, "But you can trust me, I won't tell anybody, but if you need a friend to talk to, I'm here for you".  
  
Sheba looked at Ivan, a weak smile appeared on her wet face, "Thank you Ivan".  
  
Ivan smiled back, "You don't have to thank me, we're friends, we help each other right?"  
  
Sheba nodded and stood up, "Yeah you're right, I think I'm heading back to the inn now".  
  
"Right", Ivan also stood up, "Let's go".  
  
++++++  
  
Somewhere else in the forest walked Felix, he was thinking about Sheba, why did she had to fall in love with him? Can't we not stay friends? Just friends? Nothing more.  
  
Felix shook his head, and closed his eyes, until he bumped against a tree.  
  
"Damn it!", Felix cursed something at the tree, and rubbed his head, "Everything is going wrong today!"  
  
He was attacked by a Fennir, who almost killed him, had been mean to Sheba, without a reason, she saved him from that Fennir! Now he bumped against a tree, what else could go wrong today?  
  
He dropped down on the ground, he felt confused and had no idea why, but it has to do with Sheba.  
  
"Sheba, why can't I stop thinking about Sheba?"  
  
Felix shook his head, "I'm not in love with her, really I'm not, but why can't I stop thinking about her?"  
  
Felix grumbled a bit and stood up, he slammed on the tree were he bumped into, he wanted to go back to the inn, but Sheba was probable also at the inn, and he didn't wanted to see her now.  
  
Felix sighed, "What should I do? Maybe Isaac knows, he and Mia make a wonderful couple, maybe he could give me some advise".  
  
And so walked Felix back to the inn, hopeful not to meet Sheba on his way.  
  
+++++  
  
Wind adept: Yay! My first chappie! Of my first story! ^_^  
  
Sheba: Hey! What's up? I thought it was gonna be a love story about me and Felix! But he hates me!  
  
Wind adept: Relax it will come.  
  
Sheba: Ok well I guess that's ok  
  
Sheba: Review please!? 


End file.
